Episode 365 (4th August 1988)
Plot Pauline's acting strangely, staring into mid-air. When Arthur tries to get through to her, she opens up that Dot stealing her biscuits the previous day in work has left a sense of anger in her, and Arthur promises to have a word with Dot about the situation. Guizin is having a check-up with Dr Samuels and deep down is hoping that something is wrong with her so she can have a little break from the hard grafting at the café. When she receives the news that she is very well fit and healthy, she opens up to Dr Samuels that she is exhausted with all the responsibility and grafting that has been put upon her and he agrees to write her a sick note much to her pleasure. Mehmet and Ali are swiped off their feet when both Sue and Guizin turn up with sick notes. Frank has gone to visit his mother and Pat's been left with the kids. An undercover cop comes into the Vic and is shocked when Pat instantly knows that he's on duty. Dot's on the warpath to get some antibiotic that will wheel her away from her smoking addiction. Carmel has managed to pay off some of Darren's debts, and Brad gives Rod a job; to slip a few allegations to the police about Den. Kathy manages to gain the strength to face the Square and appear in the Vic, but the presence of Donna behind the bar becomes all too much for her, and she almost instantly runs back out. Donna is following Wicksy around like a lost puppy wanting his opinion on what flats they could share. The undercover cop from the Vic goes to visit Den in the Wine Bar wanting information on when he travelled aboard the previous year. Colin get frustrated with Dr Legg from being kept in suspense on what is wrong with him. David convinces Dr Legg to let Michelle participate in a meeting at the surgery. Brad gives Den the proposition of framing himself for The Dagmar fire and The Firm are offering him twenty-grand for every year he's inside tax-free. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Joanne - Pamela Salem *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *David - Christopher Reich *Colin - Michael Cashman *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ricky - Sid Owen *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Little Ali - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) Guest cast *D.C. - Eddie O'Connell Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Walford Surgery - Consultation room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Turpin Road *Strokes Wine Bar *Turpin Way Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: "The Square's full of police - all of them showing an unhealthy interest in the Beales and Fowlers." *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,050,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes